Primeval: New World
Primeval: New World was a Canadian television program, and a spin-off to the original British Primeval series. New World was set in Vancouver, Canada, and followed a new Anomaly research team: the Special Projects Group. Production Space originally announced on 7 March, 2012 that production for Primeval: New World was underway. One season of Primeval: New World containing thirteen 45 minute episodes was subsequently produced and developed in association with Space and Impossible Pictures. The episodes subsequently aired on Space in late 2012 - early 2013 and on Watch in late 2013. On 21 February 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Primeval: New World had been cancelled after a single season. Low ratings for the series caused Space and Bell Media to decide against renewing the show for a second season. However, attempts have been made to try and change the decision to cancel Primeval: New World and get the show renewed for a second season.http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/renew-primeval-new-world/ Since 2013, no other broadcaster has expressed interest in renewing New World. Premise Primeval: New World follows the Special Projects Group of Cross Photonics - a team of animal experts and scientists led by Cross Photonics visionary inventor Evan Cross - and their investigation into the Anomalies and their attempts to combat the creatures which come through them and put them back where they belong to stop history from changing. As the team slowly discovers the events, secrets and circumstances surrounding the 2006 Albertosaurus incursion which led to the team coming together in the first place, a secondary focus is on Colonel Hall's secret plans for the Anomalies and the creatures through Project Magnet. Episodes Cast Main cast *Niall Matter as Evan Cross *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance *Geoff Gustafson as Lieutenant Ken Leeds *Miranda Frigon as Angelika Finch Guest cast *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Tom Butler as Tony Drake *Adrian Holmes as Detective Harlow *Jodi Balfour as Samantha Sedaris *Kimberly Sustad as Brooke Cross *Louis Ferriera as Colonel Henderson Hall *Dan Payne as Major Douglas *Eric Breker as Sergeant Macready *William Belleau as Leo John *Sandy Sidhu as Pallavi Grewal *Patrick Gilmore as Blake *Kett Turton as Skeezer *Colin Ferguson as Howard Kanan *Lexa Doig as Doctor Mara Fridkin *Robert Lawrenson as Kieran Coles Broadcasters *Canada - SPACE *United Kingdom - Watch *United States of America - SyFy and Hulu *France - SyFy nrj12 *Germany - ProSieben *Turkey - D-Smart *Italy - AXN Sci-Fi *Poland - Sci-Fi Channel *Slovenia - Sci-Fi Channel *Croatia - Sci-Fi Channel *Kosovo - Sci-Fi Channel *Macedonia - Sci-Fi Channel *Serbia - Sci-Fi Channel *Montenegro - Sci-Fi Channel *Bosnia Herzegovina - Sci-Fi Channel *Albania - Sci-Fi Channel Additional scenes The DVD release of Primeval: New World includes several modified and additional scenes in some episodes, that were not in the original Canadian broadcast version: * - Evan has his flashback of the 2006 Albertosaurus incursion after returning to the Tank from the Anomaly hunt with Drake in Stanley Park instead of at the end of the episode. * - After the Canadian Tire security guard's body and the Hindu artefact are found, Dylan sings a Hindu lullaby as Mac and Evan watch, then explains the song's significance to them. * - At the very end, there is an epilogue scene at the end, in which Ken Leeds and Major Douglas arrive back at the military laboratory from Mount Seymour and discuss the former's loyalties. Trivia *''Primeval: New World'' was split into two parts, the first part consisting of episodes 1 - 8, and the second of episodes 9 - 13. *This is currently the last canon Primeval content made. *''New World'' never featured any creatures from the future. *''Primeval: New World''s website claimed that sixteen CGI models were created for the series but only twelve prehistoric creatures were seen and one present day bear. *Some early synopsis' of the series said that Connor Temple would travel to Vancouver in the first episode, to set up a new Anomaly research team, however, he just encountered the Special Projects Group. *''Primeval: New World'' was broadcast for the first time in Spain on Syfy on the 10th November 2016. It was marketed under the title Primeval: El Nuevo Mundo, translating to Primeval: The New World. Gallery New_World_logo.jpg|Primeval: New World title card Primeval-New-World-Space-Channel-season-1-2012-poster.jpg|Poster PrimevalNewWorldComingThisFallPromo.png Primeval_New_World_Banner.png NewWorldCast.jpg NWCastPhoto.jpg NewWorld-NiallMatterAsEvanCross.jpg NewWorld-SaraCanningAsDylanWeir.jpg NewWorld-DannyRahimAsMacRendell.jpg NewWorld-CrystalLoweAsTobyNance.jpg NewWorld-GeoffGustafsonAsKenLeeds.jpg NewWorld-MirandaFrigonAsAngeFinch.jpg NW1x1Promo1.jpg NW1x1Promo2.jpg Michael Strusievici.jpg NW1x1Promo4.jpg NW1x1Promo5.jpg NW1x2Promo1.jpg NW1x2Promo2.jpg NW1x2Promo3.jpg NW1x2Promo4.jpg NW1x2Promo5.jpg NW1x3Promo1.jpg NW1x3Promo2.jpg NW1x3Promo3.jpg NW1x3Promo4.jpg NW1x3Promo5.jpg NW1x4Promo1.jpg NW1x4Promo2.jpg NW1x4Promo3.jpg NW1x4Promo4.jpg NW1x4Promo5.jpg NW1x4DylanWeirPromo.jpeg NW1x5Promo1.jpg NW1x5Promo2.jpg NW1x5Promo3.jpg NW1x5Promo4.jpg NW1x5Promo5.jpg NW1x6Promo1.jpg NW1x6Promo2.jpg NW1x6Promo3.jpg NW1x6Promo4.jpg NW1x6Promo5.jpg NW1x7Promo1.jpg NW1x7Promo2.jpg NW1x7Promo3.jpg NW1x7Promo4.jpg NW1x7Promo5.jpg NW1x8Promo1.jpg NW1x8Promo2.jpg NW1x8Promo3.jpg NW1x8Promo4.jpg NW1x8Promo5.jpg NW1x8EvanCross&PachycephalosaurusPromo.jpeg NW1x9Promo1.jpg NW1x9Promo2.jpg NW1x9Promo3.jpg NW1x9Promo4.jpg NW1x9Promo5.jpg PrimevalNewWorld-1x9CrystalLoweOnTriceratops.png|Crystal Lowe's special request to ride the Triceratops model PrimevalNewWorld-1x9CrystalLoweOnTriceratops2.jpeg NW1x10Promo1.jpg NW1x10Promo2.jpg NW1x10Promo3.jpg NW1x10Promo4.jpg NW1x10Promo5.jpg NW1x11Promo1.jpg NW1x11Promo2.jpg NW1x11Promo3.jpg NW1x11Promo4.jpg NW1x12Promo1.jpg NW1x12Promo2.jpg NW1x12Promo3.jpg NW1x12Promo4.jpg NW1x13Promo1.jpg NW1x13Promo2.jpg NW1x13Promo3.jpg NW1x13Promo4.jpg NW1x13Promo5.jpg NW1x13Promo6.jpg NW1x13CastLine-up.jpg New_World_ARC_Jackets.jpg NW1x13ConnorTempleandARCteamPromo.jpeg NewWorldPromo-CrossPhotonicsTank1.jpg NewWorldPromo-CrossPhotonicsTank2.jpg NewWorldPromo-CrossPhotonicsTank3.jpg NewWorldPromo-CrossPhotonicsTank4.jpg PrimevalNewWolrdWebsiteSpecialProjectsGroupandAlbertosaurusImage.png|Website image PrimevalNewWorldAlbertosaurusCGIModel.jpg AlbertosaurusCGIModel1.jpg AlbertosaurusCGIModel2.jpg AlbertosaurusCGIModel3.jpg AlbertosaurusCGIModel4.jpg PNW Albertosaurus.jpg Dinosaurs albertosaurus.jpg Albertosaurus3.jpg NW1x13AlbertosaurusPromo.jpeg UtahraptorCGIModel1.jpg UtahraptorClawsCGIModel.jpg PNW Utahraptor.jpg NW1x1EvanCross&UtahraptorPromo.jpg Primeval-new-world-stf01-epi01-die-neue-welt-11-Omni-Film-Productions-Impossible-Pictures.jpg PNW Pteranodon.png NW1x1PteranodonPromo.jpg PrimevalNewWolrdWebsitePteranodonImage.png|Website image PNW Titanoboa.png JurassicBeetlePortrait.jpg Dinosaurs flying beetle.jpg Dino7.jpg Dino4.jpg Dino5.jpg PrimevalNewWolrdWebsiteDaemonosaurusImage.png|Website image Dino10.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld.jpg|WATCH Dinowars promotion WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld2.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld3.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld4.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld5.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld6.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld7.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld8.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld9.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld10.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld11.jpg WatchDinowarsPrimevalNewWorld12.jpg PrimevalNewWorld-DVD.jpg|DVD cover References *See also http://primevalnewworld.com Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-off Media Category:Featured Articles